Family Life
by CSINYmanic
Summary: This is a different version fo Tom and B'Elanna's lives on Voyager


**Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS AND RIGHTS BELONG TO PARAMOUNT**

**I own nothing.**

Captain Kathryn Janeway walked over to the where the prisoners of the penal colony were working. Where she spotted the man she wanted to speak with.

"Tom Paris?" The man she addressed looked up when he heard her. "Kathryn Janeway. I served with you father on the Albatoni. I wonder if we could go somewhere and talk."

"About what?" He asks as he steps up.

"About a job we'd like you to do for us." She replied. "The rehab commission has given me permission to discuss this with you."

"Then I guess I'm yours." He said as he walked up to join her.

After they walked and talked about Voyagers first mission when Janeway offered his freedom for his services his reaction was something she didn't expect.

"I have no problem helping you find my friends in the Maquis. All I need to know is what's in it for me." He said.

"You help us find that ship, we help you at your next outmeet review." She replied.

"No." He said.

"No? Then what do you want?" She asked.

"I serve the remainder of my sentence. But one of the crew of that ship is pardoned for crimes. End of story."He said.

"Fine. Who is it that you want pardoned?" She asked.

"B'Elanna Torres. I won't help if she's going to jail."

"What's so special about her?" Janeway asked.

"She's my wife." He simply stated.

* * *

After agreeing to work as an observer he was on the shuttle to DS9 and Voyager. Once on DS9 he met Harry Kim at Quark's Bar. The boarded Voyager, which left to the badlands.

After receiving the cold shoulder from the First Officer and Chief Medical Officer. He thought that Harry would leave him alone but he stood by Tom and decided that he was going to be a good friend.

* * *

After being sent into the Delta Quadrant and after being on the caretaker's array the finally managed to get a response from the Liberty. The Maquis raider.

"Commander Chakotay. My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway." She said to the man on the view screen.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"We were sent to find you when we were brought here. One of our crew is missing. Was he transported to your ship by accident?" She asked.

"No. A member of our crew is missing too. B'Elanna Torres, my engineer." He replied.

"You and I have the same problem. I sagest we discuss this."

"Three of us will transport to your ship." He said and closed the line.

As Tom stepped onto the bridge Chakotay, Tuvok and Ayala. Beamed abored.

After the captain had revealed that Tuvok was actually her chief of security. Chakotay decided to take a shot a Paris.

"I see you had helped." Chakotay said.

"It's good to see you too, Chakotay." Tom replied.

"At least the Vulcan was doing his duty as a Starfleet officer. But You. You betrayed us for what? Freedom from prison? Latinum? What was your price this time?" Chakotay spat.

"Just B'Elanna's freedom. Where is she?" He asked.

"Apparently she is missing as well."Janeway said.

Tom's heart sunk at this.

* * *

After their search of the Array Voyager left to find Torres and Kim. On Ocompa.

In the med lab on Ocompa Harry was trying to calm down B'Elanna.

"What are these things growing on us?" she yelled.

"Do you want them to sedate you again?" Harry asked.

"You're right, Starfleet. It's the Klingon half of me. It's hard to control sometimes." She laughed. "My husband always said it was good that I had it."

"What's your name, Maquis?" He asked.

"B'Elanna. B'Elanna Torres. Well B'Elanna Torres Paris." She said

"So you're Tom's wife." He said.

She looked at him in shock. "How do you know Tom?" She asked

"He was on our ship to help us find you. And only you." He said.

"I guess he still loves me." She said.

* * *

After Harry and B'Elanna were in the tunnels they could hear people coming up behind them. It was Tom, an Ocaompan woman and a furry alien.

"Took you long enough." Harry said

"How could I let down the only friend I got." Replied Tom.

"What makes you think I'm your friend?"

"Kes, Neelix help Harry and go up." Said Tom.

Kes and Neelix both helped the young ensign up the last of the stairs as Tom knelt down next to B'Elanna.

"Miss me Bella?" He asked her.

"Pig." Was her simple reply.

She through her arms around his neck and kissed him. He then helped her out.

* * *

After the battle with the Kazon and destroying the array the two crews were joined. Tom and B'Elanna were both given field commissions as Lieutenants on Voyager.

Later they met at B'Elanna's quaters.

"Tom, I still do love you but.."

"You need time." He finished for her.

"Yes"

"I'll give you how long you need Bella."

"Tom. I menght what I said before the wedding. You're mine forever and I'm yours."

He gathered her in his arms. "I'm always going to be yours. No matter what. I love you." He said.


End file.
